


"I promise"

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ordinary "Rose has a nightmare and the Doctor comforts her"-fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I promise"

You'd think life in the TARDIS is nothing but glitter and gold and rainbows. Sure, it is kind of great being able to go anywhere you want in the universe, but with all the adventures follow the dreams. 

Most nights they're not that bad actually, I'm okay once I wake up and realize I'm still in the TARDIS. But there's also those nights where they are pretty bad.

"Wait for me!" I yell, laughting.  
The Doctor turns around, looking at me with a smirk. Right when I'm about to playfully grab his arm, he steps inside the TARDIS and closes the door.  
"Hey, you're not being funny! Let me in! Doctor!"  
No respons. I let out a groan, throwing my arms up.  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for the joke about the Daleks! Now please-!"  
I'm interrupted as the TARDIS starts buzzing and blinking. What the hell!? Did he press the wrong button?

As the TARDIS starts disappearing right before my eyes, I let out a paniced scream.

When my eyes open, the tears start flowing. I tell myself to take deep, slow breaths as my eyes get adjusted to the darkness of my room. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, hiding my face in my hands.

"Rose?"  
I blink a few times, my vision blurry from tears. I didn't even notice the door opening.  
"Rose? Rose, can you hear me?"  
When I don't respond, the Doctor walks towards me and takes my hand in his.  
"Are you okay?"  
I think about lying, think about saying yes so he'll leave me alone and I won't have to tell him about my nightmare. But I don't, because this is the Doctor and he trusts me and I can't lie to him. 

I shake my head.  
"No. No, I'm not", I whisper, my voice fading away.  
He lets go of my hand and sits next to me on the bed. I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. I close my eyes, trying to calm my breathing.  
"Talk to me", he whispers.  
I take a deep breath.  
"It was you. You left me on this really weird place. I knew you'd come back so I just waited for you, but you never did. And then I woke up all alone and I was so scared cause I don't wanna lose you and-"  
My voice dies away in another sob. He puts his arms around me and pulls me into his lap, so I can rest my head on his chest and listen to the beat of his hearts. That sound always calms me down.

"Okay, first of all: I have NO idea what kind of sick dream that was. I have no idea where that thought came from, since I've never left you before and I'll never do it."  
I give him a tiny smile.  
"I know Doctor, I know."  
He runs his hand throught my hair, smiling.  
"How about some tea, princess?"  
I let out a groan.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"But it's cute! Anyway, do you want some tea?"  
I nod, smiling.

He lifts me into his arms, carries me throught the TARDIS corridor and carefully puts me down on the kitchen island. I lean my head back against the wall and watch him prepare two tea cups.

 

After finishing the tea, he insisted I would get some rest. I told him I just had a horrible nightmare and that I haven't got so much intrest in going back to sleep. So here I am, half sitting and half laying down in his lap, in front of the huge fireplace. He strokes my hair, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I can't help but yawn, realizing how tired I really am. He kisses my forehead.

"You'll stay with me, right?" I ask, feeling the anxiety slowly returning to my body.  
"I promise. Goodnight, Rose Tyler."  
I doesn't take long until I feel myself drifting into sleep once more. Only this time, I'm not scared of any nightmares.


End file.
